1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and the operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a driving method for display and the operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of flat panel displays comprises the LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), FED (Field Emission Display), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), and PDP (Plasma Display Panel). The LCD is characterized by its slim size, light weight, and capability of being small, medium and large scale, and has become the most notable type in this field. The LCD is also suitable for using in the current and next generation''s mobile wireless communication and network technologies.
The LCD is widely applied in various electronic products now. In mobile electronic products, since the power charging capability of the battery is limited, the power saving design is always a major subject of concern, and the power saving capability for each of the related modules in the LCD is one of the major objects to be improved. The currently used LCD driving circuit consumes a great amount of electric power, since the color driving signal input into the driving circuit needs to be stored in the memory (e.g. SDRAM), and the color driving signal needs to be processed by the D/A (digital to analog) converter after it is processed by the data controller, so as to output an analog color output signal to display. The reason it consumes a great amount of electric power is that the memory and the digital to analog converter are continuously in operation, thus resulting in a great amount of electric power consumption. Therefore, how to reduce the electric power consumed the LCD driving circuit is a problem which urgently needs to be addressed by the developers.
In order to have a better understanding, please refer to FIG. 1. It schematically shows a block diagram of a conventional driving circuit for a display. As shown in the diagram, the driving circuit 10 comprises a timing controller 102, a memory (e.g. SDRAM) 104, a data controller 106, and a digital to analog converter 108. Wherein, the timing controller 102 receives a color driving signal, a clock signal (CLK), a horizontal synchronization signal (HSYNC), a vertical synchronization signal (VSYNC), and a differential enable signal (DE). The operating method for the driving circuit 10 is described hereinafter. At first, the timing controller 102 receives the color driving signal (e.g. a 6-bit color driving signal) that has been processed by a processor (not shown), and then the color driving signal is stored into the memory 104. Then, the color driving signal is sent to the digital to analog converter 108 via the data controller 106. An analog color output signal output from the digital to analog converter 108 is sent to the display 110 (e.g. LCD) for displaying its picture colors. Since the timing controller 102 continuously receives the color driving signal, the memory 104 and the digital to analog converter 108 are continuously operated. Therefore, the driving circuit 10 consumes a great amount of electric power.
The operating method mentioned above is a conventional color driving method for a display. The other color driving method for a display in prior art generates better picture quality by controlling each picture and by using the characteristic of persistence of vision. Similarly, it also consumes a great amount of electric power. Therefore, how to reduce the electric power consumed by the driving circuit for display and also give attention to picture quality has become an important research object.